


3 AM

by strictlybecca



Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Texting, Triggers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strictlybecca/pseuds/strictlybecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will hands out his phone number to his kids to keep them safe. Weeks later, he's woken by a text for help - and not the sort Will thought he'd be giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr.
> 
> Possible triggers for a difficult coming out and derogatory terms.

Will scrubbed at his eyes, his phone buzzing loudly beside his ear, echoing in the otherwise completely silent bedroom. His first thought was of course  _Sue, goddammit_ , but then he remembered his promise to his kids and he snatched the phone up and peered at it blurrily in the dark.

 _ih ate ths so mch_

From Sam.

Will stared at the text for a long moment, wishing his brain would catch up to his eyes faster so that he could possibly understand what this could be about. Before he could blink though his phone buzzed again in his hand.

 _this house an them and evry1_

Was he at some house party? Was this some fun time gone wrong? Will shoved himself out of bed and texted back quickly, not wanting Sam to spend a second more in a place he was uncomfortable in.

 _Sam, do you need help? Are you drunk?_

The reply was quick but no more illuminating than any of the other texts.

 _yes an yes_

Will sighed.

 _Do you need to be picked up?_  

 _i duno if teachers r aloud 2 pic up there students frm there housees mr schue_

Wait,  _what?_  Will watched his phone, hoping for another text that would clarify everything rushing through his mind – Sam said he needed help. Sam said he was drunk. Sam said he was at  _home_. So Sam should be fine…

Sam also said he hated this house. And the people in it. Will wiped a hand down his face, stopping at his chin as he stared at the phone. This was way too late to be dealing with all of this, but he wasn’t seeing a lot of choice here. Sam needed someone to talk to.

 _You’re at home?_  Will started, needing confirmation.  _Is something wrong at home?_

 _yeh im at home and yeah me aparetly_

 _im wrong she said_

She… Sam had no sisters, so his mom? His mom said he was wrong. Will wished Emma was here – not only was he sure he could decode Sam’s terrible drunk texting – compounded by the fact that his spelling was worse than even Finn’s, he was sure – but that she would figure out what was wrong much better than he ever could. He gave a half hearted thought about calling her but the ache of Carl and her was too recent and plus he couldn’t risk Sam sending another text while he was talking to Emma.

 _What’s wrong Sam?_  Will had a terrible thought.  _Has someone hurt you?_

The texts came rapid fire after that – at least Sam was too busy texting to keep drinking. Will was hoping so at least.

 _i duno wht 2 do mr schu_

 _no im ok_

 _but i cant stay here nemor_

 _im not wrong am i mr schu?1_

Something in Will’s stomach clenched at that – it sounded like more drunken rambling but something told Will to pay attention to that question. He didn’t hesitate in his answer.

 _You’re not wrong Sam. You’re right._

 _buth ow do u no_

 _hw do u no tht im not a fag lik she sed_

Will sucked in a deep breath and for a second, his phone slipped from his nerveless fingers _. Oh Sam_ , Will thought to himself slowly.  _What did she say to you?_  He composed his next message quickly but carefully, knowing Sam had to see these words from someone.

 _Gay or not Sam, you are exactly right. Nothing can ever change that._

A tense three minutes and twenty seven seconds passed before Will’s phone buzzed again and he’d deny to anyone in the world that his heart skipped a beat as he snatched for it off his bedspread.

 _r u sure_

 _Positive._

There was another long pause between texts before Will got another set of texts.

 _ok_

 _thx mr schue_

 _i stil hat eit here tho_

And, Will thought, he would for a long while if his parents didn’t figure their stuff out. It wasn’t fair, he thought. Sam was a good kid, a nice kid – funny and kind and goofy. He didn’t deserve parents like that.

 _I know Sam. It’ll get better though._

Will had a thought suddenly.

 _Have you thought about talking to Kurt? He’d probably be a good person to answer any questions you might have_.

The reply was immediate and startling.

 _NO not kurt_

 _ill b ok_

 _bye mr schu_

 _c u 2mrw  
_

And nothing Will texted after that got a response. With a long, heavy sigh Will set down his cell and curled up under the covers again, hoping for some sleep before his alarm blared at 5:45 am. Thoughts of sweet Mrs. Evans calling her son a fag kept racing through his mind instead and he knew there’d be no sleep for him tonight.

But it was only fair, he supposed. He doubted Sam was sleeping either.


End file.
